galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Samurai
Power Rangers Samurai is the 19th series of Power Rangers. It began airing on Feburary 7, 2011 on Nickelodeon. The series marked the return of an American cast members to play Rangers since Wild Force and after production relocated to New Zealand and cast members were replaced by New Zealander and Australian cast members. Cast Rangers Allies *Rene Naufahu as Master Ji *Paul Schrier and Felix Ryan as Bulk and Spike *Jacinda Stevens as Serena Stewart *Leand Macadaan as Matthew *Chris Campbell as Reese *Aaron Anderson (uncredited) as Mr. Douglas *Steven A. Davis as Master Shiba: Jayden's father *Daniel Sewell as Ryan *John Leigh as Fisherman *Grant McFarland as Daisuke Villains *Jeff Szusterman as Xandred and Octoroo *Kate Elliot as Dayu *Ricardo Medina Jr. as Deker: Xandred's left-hand man who later joins the Rangers during the series and becomes the White Samurai Ranger. As the White Ranger, he has a Samuraizer and his own zord, the Tiger Zord. According to Cartoon Network Magazine, one episode of the series will introduce the first female Red Ranger (the second if counting the A-Squad SPD Ranger Charlie, but doesn't have a Sentai counterpart), which will be shown during 2012. Episodes #The Team Unites (aired February 7, 2011) #Deal With a Nighlok (aired February 13, 2011) #Day Off (aired February 20, 2011) #Sticks and Stones (aired February 27, 2011) #Fish Out of Water (aired March 6, 2011) #There Go the Brides (aired March 13, 2011) #I've Got a Spell on Blue (aired March 20, 2011) #Forest For the Trees (aired March 27, 2011) #Test of the Leader #Jayden's Challenge #Unexpected Arrival #*Antonio is introduced. #Room for One More #*Antonio becomes the Gold Ranger. #The Blue and the Gold #Team Support #The Tengen Gate #Boxed In #Launch Race #*The Battlizer is reintroduced. #Jayden's Sister #*Jayden's sister is introduced. #The Seventh Ranger #*Jayden's sister becomes the second Red Ranger. #The Team Begins #*The first episode chronologically. #Operation Samurai #*Antonio falls ill after falling in the Sanzu River. #Venjix's Return, Part 1 #*The RPM Rangers, Doctor K and Tenaya is reintroduced. Venjix begins to become the Venjix Ranger, based on the shoulder armor of the Titanium Lightspeed Ranger, helmet of the White Dino Thunder Ranger, armor of the Green Power Ranger, the morpher of the Shadow SPD Ranger, the upper part of the Yellow Wind Ranger, the gloves of the Lunar Wolf Ranger, the belt of the Knight Wolf, the boots of the Red Aquitian Ranger and the lower part of the Phantom Ranger. His dark accents resemble the Quantum Ranger's accents, his silver accents resemble the Silver Space Ranger's color, his green hexagon Battlizer resemble the Magna Defender's shield, his arm braces resemble the Gold Zeo Ranger's braces and his armored gloves resembles the Red Jungle Fury Ranger's armored gloves. His sword resembles the Sentinel Sword, his armor mode resemble Mega Mode from Samurai and his Wheel Zord resembles Road Attack Zord from RPM. #Venjix's Return, Part 2 #*Venjix is destroyed permanently and the Samurai Rangers are given RPM Zords as a thank you present from the RPM Rangers. #Dragon Knight, Part 1 #Dragon Knight, Part 2 #Aphrodite #*Dayu reveals that she is a human turned into a monster. #Deker's Last Stand #*Deker reveals that he was born a human. Skull reintroduced. #Xandred's Final Stand #*Xandred #Revert #*Dayu and Deker reverts themselves back into humans. #Challenger, Part 1 #Challenger, Part 2 #Confusion #*The Rangers temporarily lose their powers by Octoroo. #Teamsters #The Evil Rangers #*The Clone Rangers are introduced. #Strataforce #Light Shadows #*The second episode chronologically. #Untitled #Untitled #Untitled #Shark Attack #Electromagnetic #*Octoroo sealed #One for the Road #*Xandred sealed in the Nightlok Pit. Samurai Megazord depowered. Rangers graduate and find one missing piece - the Kingdom Staff. Jayden's father recovers. #Here After According to Power Rangers Blog on CartoonNetwork.net, there will be a crossover with the previous series RPM and another crossover with Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight. Trivia *Power Rangers will surpass the Star Trek franchise record of 726 episodes with Episode 27 of Samurai. *Samurai is the first season to have more than 32 episodes since S.P.D. and the first season to have more than 38 episodes since Wild Force. *It is the first season in which all Rangers are samurai, though they are not the first Rangers to have samurai powers, having been preceded by Ninja Storm's Cam Watanabe (whose Green Samurai Ranger title is used by Mike as well). *Production is still set in New Zealand but will have a mixed American/Canadian/New Zealander/Australian cast, while it will be set for broadcast in the US on Nickelodeon and Nicktoons. *The first Power Rangers set to be broadcast on Nickelodeon, with reruns of this series soon to be shown on Nicktoons Network. *The series features two costumes for each Ranger. First, the normal Ranger costume, which is the same as its Super Sentai counterpart, is used in ground fights. When the Samurai Rangers pilot their zords, they enter their Mega Mode, donning new costumes created specifically for the Power Rangers version of the series. The Mega Mode costume features shoulder armor and a sculpted mouthpiece, which the normal costume lacks. *It's the fifth season to have a African-American to be a Blue Ranger - Kevin. T.J. Johnson is the first human African-American Blue Ranger (in Power Rangers in Space), after Cestro of Aquitar from Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, preceding Max Cooper from Wild Force, and Ethan James from Dino Thunder. *This is the sixth season to have a ranger with Latino descent (Mike). The previous six Latino Rangers were Rocky DeSantos (Mighty Morphin season 2-''Zeo), Carlos Vallerte (''Turbo-''In Space''), Danny Delgado (Wild Force), Elizabeth Delgado (SPD) and Madison and Vida Rocca (Mystic Force). *Mike is also the second Latino character who is a Green Ranger following Carlos. *This season will be the fourth to feature two Power Rangers of Asian descent on the same team (Mia & Wesley). The first three were Ninja Storm (Blake & Cam), Operation Overdrive (Dax & Rose), and RPM (Gem & Gemma). *This is the third series to feature a Asian-American female to be a Pink Ranger, Mia. The first two were Cassie Chan from Turbo and In Space and Rose Ortiz from Operation Overdrive. *Wesley, Mike, and Emily are the second, third, and fourth Rangers to share a name with a previous character, Ranger or not. They share their names with Mike Corbett (the Magna Defender) from Lost Galaxy, and Emily from Zeo. The first character with this trait was Kat Manx from SPD, whose name is shared with Kat Hillard (Mighty Morphin Season 3-''Turbo''). **Ji's original name, Takeru, is the same as two Super Sentai characters, both of whom were Red Rangers from both its Sentai equivalent and the 1987 Sentai series. *Over twelve occasions in which an alumni from another season came back as either another role or the same character (not including the Team Up Episodes) **The first was Austin St. John, who played Jason in Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers and then come back in the same role in Zeo, Turbo:A Power Rangers Movie and Forever Red, **The second was Melody Perkins who played Karone/Astromena who was in In Space then came back as the same character in Lost Galaxy, **Third was Jason David Frank who played Tommy Oliver in Mighty Morphin to Turbo came back as Dr Tommy Oliver in Dino Thunder, **Fourth was Katrina Devine who played Marah was in Ninja Storm then came back in Dino Thunder as Cassidy Cornell, **Fifth was Kelson Henderson who played Boom was in SPD then came back in Mystic Force as Phineas also Norg in Operation Overdrive then Flit in Jungle Fury, **Sixth was Barnie Duncan who played Piggy in SPD came back and played Toby Slambrook in Mystic Force, **Seventh was John Tui who played Anubis "Doggy" Cruger in SPD came back and played Daggeron in Mystic Force, **Eighth was Antonia Prebble who played Krista in Dino Thunder and Clare in Mystic Force, **Ninth was Nic Sampson who played Chip Thorn in Mystic Force and voiced the Sentinel Knight in Operation Overdrive, **Tenth was Holly Shanahan who played Leelee Pimvare in Mystic Force and came back as Camille in Jungle Fury, **Eleventh was Michelle Langstone who played Kat Manx in SPD and came back as Master Guin in Jungle Fury. **The twelfth is Rene Naufahu who played Gruumm in SPD coming back to play Samurai's Mentor Ji **The thirteenth is Paul Schrier reprising his MMPR/Zeo/Turbo/Space/Lost Galaxy/Wild Force role of Bulk. **The fourteenth and most recent is Ricardo Medina, Jr., who played Cole Evans in Wild Force, who will play Samurai's Deker. **Another example is Adam Park of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers who returned in In Space, as well as Operation Overdrive along with four other Rangers **Several Red Rangers returned in Forever Red. *This series sees the return of Bulk (Paul Schrier), as well as seeing him wearing a similar outfit to his Mighty Morphin Power Rangers outfit, that being a leather jacket, jeans and a purple shirt. *This series marks Bulk's second appearance without Skull. The first being Lost Galaxy *Due to Saban regaining the rights to the Power Rangers francise and brand, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers theme is used again in a remixed form for the opening theme. *According to sources online two Saban-era actors may return for this season either as characters or just behind the scenes advisors the actors in question are Ricardo Medina Jr. (Cole the Red Wild Force Ranger) and Paul Schrier (Bulk of Mighty Morphin to Lost Galaxy). Bulk was later confirmed, with Deker confirmed to be Ricardo Medina. *This season marks the second time the line up consists of a Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, Green Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Pink Ranger and Gold Ranger the last time this was done was way back in Zeo. *The Gold Ranger is also the Sixth Member to join the team. *Arguably (if you don't count White Dino Thunder Ranger and SPD Omega Ranger, both white, as 6th Rangers), this is the first time that the 6th Ranger is the same color as the previous season's 6th Ranger, which in this case is the Gold Ranger. This also the first season to have back-to-back Gold Rangers between two seasons. *This season marks the fifth time the Pink and Yellow Ranger both have skirts attached to their uniform the first was Zeo with Katherine Hillard (Catherine Sutherland) and Tanya Sloan (Nakia Burrise), second was Turbo with Katherine Hillard/Cassie Chan (Catherine Sutherland/Patricia Ja Lee) and Tanya Sloan/Ashley Hammond (Nakia Burrise/Tracy Lynn Cruz), third was In Space with Cassie Chan (Patricia Ja Lee) and Ashley Hammond (Tracy Lynn Cruz), and fourth was Operation Overdrive with Rose Ortiz (Rhoda Montemayor) and Ronny Robinson (Caitlin Murphy). This season will have Mia (Erika Fong) and Emily (Brittany Anne Pirtle). *Is the first season of Power Rangers to be broadcast in widescreen 16:9 and 1080i-HDTV whereas the rest were broadcast in fullscreen 4:3 and 480i-SDTV. *Both Saban and Nickelodeon consider the re-version MMPR as season 18 rather than re-runs of the first season, and as a result are promoting Samurai as season 19. *This is the first series to have a "cold-opening" since Power Rangers Time Force. *This is first season to not to be aired in a chronological order. *The casting sheet for the red ranger referred to him as Reese. This name was used instead for one of Mike's gamer friends in The Team Unites. *This is the third season (after Mighty Morphin season 2 and season 3) in which the rangers' zords/megazords have a cockpit that differs from the Sentai version. *This is the 11th season to feature a Battlizer (Shogun Ranger).[1] *Samurai featured the long-awaited return of Bulk, who has been absent after Wild Force’s Red Ranger team-up episode Forever Red. The same actor (Paul Schrier) who has been playing Bulk from MMPR up until Wild Force is reprising his role. *Samurai spawned a cast simular to the actors in Power Rangers in Space. Like that series, this one featured a Red Ranger (Jayden) and Yellow Ranger (Emily) as Caucasians, a Blue Ranger (Kevin) as an African-American, a Pink Ranger (Mia) as an Asian and a Green Ranger as a Latino (Mike). *It would be possible for later episodes with a character based on the female ShinkenRed from Shinkenger that there will or will not be a female version of the Red Samurai Ranger in this American adapt of Shinkenger. Like its counterpart, it had two Red Rangers that were different genders. This was previously applied in Power Rangers: SPD . *It is the second season to feature a Ranger(s) almost getting married, after RPM. *This is the first season since Ninja Storm to consist of a mainly American cast. Ironically, Mystic Force, the last season to have a Pink and Green Ranger on the same team, had a completely Australian cast. *This is the first Power Ranger team to not destroy monsters with a cannon or sword-like weapon. Category:Power Rangers Samurai